virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Dazzle Quests
Our first Quest for Fairy Dazzle begins Today, Friday, April 9th, at 6:30 PM Eastern Time, 3:30 PM Pacific Time! Watch the Event Calendar for details! In the epic age of fairies there is something magical about to happen this coming weekend! So, if you've been putting off taking the fairy epic challenges to earn your wings, you should click that Q button and get started now, because you won't want to miss the magic that's happening this coming Friday, Saturday and Sunday! This weekend Fairies can unlock their inner energy and shine with an entire new Epic Quest for Fairy Dazzle! Now, what's the fun of being a fairy if you can't work a little fairy magic? This weekend only, you will be able to complete the entire new 7 day Epic Quest for Fairy Dazzle, in just one weekend. With each quest you will unlock your next fairy ability! Relax as you land, sit in chairs, and even sit in the grass. Expand your fairy style, unlocking new tabs in your closet, new sections of the fairy store, and don't miss the conclusion with a new fairy enchantment! So come on, get your flutter on, and don't miss the "Fun And A Little Fantasy" that awaits! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 1 Introduction and setting for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest. :The Wicked World ::By W.S. Gilbert :PROLOGUE. ::The Author begs you'll kind attention pay ::While I explain the object of his play. ::You have been taught, no doubt, by those professing ::To understand the thing, that Love's a blessing: ::Well, he intends to teach you the reverse - ::That Love is not a blessing, but a curse! ::But pray do not suppose it's his intent ::To do without this vital element - ::His drama would be in a pretty mess! ::With quite as fair a prospect of success, ::Might a dispensing chemist in his den ::Endeavor to dispense with oxygen. ::Too powerful an agent to pooh-pooh, ::There will be Love enough I warrant you: ::But as the aim of every play's to show ::That Love's essential to all men below, ::He uses it to prove, to all who doubt it, ::How well all men - but he - can do without it. ::To prove his case (a poor one, I admit), ::He begs that with him you will kindly flit ::To a pure fairy-land that's all his own, ::Where mortal love is utterly unknown. ::Whose beings, spotless as new-fallen snow, ::Know nothing of the Wicked World below. ::These gentle sons and daughters of the air, ::Safe, in their eyrie, from temptation's snare, ::Have yet one little fault I must confess - ::An overweening sense of righteousness. ::As perfect silence, undisturbed for years, ::Will breed at length a humming in the ears, ::So from their very purity within ::Arise the promptings of their only sin. ::Forgive them! No? Perhaps you will relent ::When you appreciate their punishment! ::But prithee be not led too far away, ::By the hack author of a mere stage-play: ::It's easy to affect this cynic tone, ::But, let me ask you, had the world ne'er known ::Such Love as you, and I, and he, must mean - ::Pray where would you, or I, or he, have been? :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Forest Dwelling! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 2 :Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 2. ::Darine: How strangely inconsistent! ::Selene: Not at all. ::With all their misery, with all their sin, ::With all the elements of wretchedness ::That teem on that unholy world of theirs, ::They have one great and ever glorious gift, ::That compensates for all they have to bear - ::The gift of Love ! Not as we use the word, ::To signify mere tranquil brotherhood ; ::But in some sense that is unknown to us. ::Their love bears like relation to our own, ::That the fierce beauty of the noonday sun ::Bears to the calm of a soft summer's eve. ::It nerves the wearied mortal with hot life, ::And bathes his soul in hazy happiness. ::The richest man is poor who hath it not, ::And he who hath it laughs at poverty. ::It hath no conqueror. When death himself ::Has worked his very worst, this love of theirs ::Lives still upon the loved one's memory. ::It is a strange enchantment, which invests ::The most unlovely things with loveliness. ::The maiden, fascinated by this spell, ::Sees every thing as she would have it be: ::Her squalid cot becomes a princely home; ::Its stunted shrubs are groves of stately elms ; ::The weedy brook that trickles past her door ::Is a broad river fringed with drooping trees ; ::And of all marvels the most marvelous, ::The coarse unholy man who rules her love ::Is a bright being - pure as we are pure ; ::Wise in his folly - blameless in his sin; ::The incarnation of a perfect soul; ::A great and ever glorious demi-god ! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Fairy Gathering! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 3 Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 3. 'PLEASE GIVE ANSWERS YOU PEOPLE!!' ::Selene: Yes - more might be done ::Had each of us a pupil to herself. ::Now then to summon them. But, sisters all, ::Show no repugnance to these wretched men; ::Remember that, all odious though they be, ::They are our guests; in common courtesy ::Subdue your natural antipathies ; ::Be very gentle with them, bear with them, ::Be kind, forbearing, tender, pitiful. ::Receive them with that gentle sister love, ::That forms the essence of our fairyhood ; ::Let no side-thought of their unholy lives ::Intrude itself upon your charity; ::Treat them as though they were what they will be ::When they have seen how we shall be to them. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Mushroom Marsh! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 4 :Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 4. ::Ethais: (following him angrily, is restrained by Selene). The fellow's crazed - heed not his rhapsodies, Thou dost not credit him ? ::Selene: And if I do, ::What matters it ? Be all he says thou art, ::And I will worship thee for being so ; ::Thou art my faith - whate'er my Ethais does ::Is ever hallowed by his doing it; ::Thy moral law is mine - for thou art mine: ::Ay, be thou false to me, and I'll proclaim ::That man forsworn who loves but one alone ! ::My soul is thine - whate'er my faith may be, ::I'll be its herald ; if thou hast no faith, ::I'll be the high priest of thine unbelief! ::Thy wisdom's mine ; thy folly's thine - ::Ethais: Hush! hush! Why this is madness ! ::Selene: Yes, for this is Love ! ::kneels at Ethais' feet. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - A Surprise Visit! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 5 :Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 5. ::Enter Darine, who has overheard the last few lines. ::Darine: Oh ! I could curse the eyes that meet his eyes, and The hand that touches his hand! And why ? I can not tell! ::Some unknown fury rages in my soul, ::A mean and miserable hate of all, ::Phyllon unobserved. ::Who interpose between my love and me! ::What devil doth possess me? ::Phyllon: Jealousy! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Wishful Waterfall! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 6 :Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 6. ::Darine: (comingforward). So I have found thee, Lutin. ::Lutin: (aghast). Can it be? My wife! ::Zayda: Thy wife? This is Darine! ::Lutin: I know! (They detain him). Be quiet - don't - oblige me - let me go! Do not suppose, my love, that these bold girls Are friends of mine. ::Darine: Come, I would speak with the - ::Lutin: Allow me to explain. :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Chance Encounter! Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 7 :Introduction for the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest, Day 7. This is the final quest in the Fairy Dazzle Epic Quest! ::Selene: May Heaven rain down her fury on thy soul! ::May every fiber in that perjured heart ::Quiver with love for one who loves thee not! ::May thine untrammeled soul at last be caught, ::And fixed and chained and riveted to one ::Who, with the love of heaven upon her lips, ::Carries hate within her heart! ::Thou phantom of the truth - thou mimic god - ::Thou traitor to thine own unhappy soul - ::Thou base apostate to the lovely faith, ::That thou hast preached with such false eloquence, ::I am thine enemy ! (To her sisters.) Look on your work, ::My gentle sisters. (They look in horror.) Are ye not content ? ::Behold ! I am a devil, like yourselves! :Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin!